Enjutsu
|kanji=炎術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Enjutsu |literal english=Blaze Technique |viz manga=Blaze Art |related jutsu=Hebijutsu, Senjutsu |jutsu rank=on |jutsu classification=Fire Release |jutsu type=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Asura |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} Enjutsu(炎術, Blaze Technique) are a specialized field of jutsu used by the Salamander Tribe in the Land of Lizards, these techniques allow the user to modify their own fire chakra nature and turn it into a completely different type of flame. Users of Enjutsu are capable of using these techniques as a way to increase their overall battle potential and the efficiency of fire techniques, but in order learn them one must either have an affinity for fire or must be capable of using fire chakra nature. The different types of flames produced through the blaze techniques are exceptionally strong and are capable of burning through even metal. Unlike regular fire release techniques, Enjutsu users are capable of producing various different types of flames, each with their own individual characteristics. The flames produced through blaze techniques can be changed, for example; it can be solidified and it appears to give them immunity to cold temperature. The Salamander Tribe harnessed the power of fire to increase their fighting power but for a human to learn Enjutsu, it requires them to have large chakra levels, and significant amount of time of training. Because Salamanders are creatures of nature, they neither bound nor restricted by physical limitations, which in turn allowed them to create the different types of flames. Those who use Enjutsu are called Enjutsushi (炎術師, Blaze Technique User). According to a Elder Salamander, the process of learning Enjutsu is extremely difficult, with only a handful of humans capable of learning these techniques and harnessing the power fire to its utmost limits. The training process is said to be excruciating, but the Salamanders have found a way to make the transition process a bit easier, nonetheless the user must have the proper resolve to learn Enjutsu. Once the user is able to control their respective flame to its utmost potential they are given a special seal called the Salamander Seal, this seal marks as a sort of acceptance into the salamander tribe. Types of Flames Crimson Flame (紅炎, Kōen): A type of flame that is stronger than the regular flames associated with Fire Release Nature. This type of flames are usually deep red in colour. They are mainly used for offensive purposes. Blue Flame (蒼炎, Sōen): Also known as the Divine Flame, these types of flame are mainly used for defensive purposes but can also be used to supplement the user’s main powers, as they are frequently used as support in combat. White Flame (白炎, Shiro-en): These types of flame are mainly used during the Enjutsu training. Because of the excruciating training process involved when learning Enjutsu, this flame helps make the transition a bit easier, allowing the user to learn enjutsu without having to go through the painful training experiences. Golden Flame (金炎, Kinen): A more powerful variation of the standard crimson flame, also known as God’s flame. It is said that these types of flames possess purifying effects, and are capable of purification, with the power to exorcise impurities from their hosts or environment. Salamander Mode The main function of the salamander seal is to absorb chakra over a period of time but at a slow rate, the user continues to focus and build up chakra in the seal marks placed on various place on the users body. With the appropriate command the user can then release the stored up chakra and disperse it all around their body. One the seal is activated and the chakra is dispersed the user then uses chakra flow to cover their entire body with fire chakra thus achieving the powered up state Salamander Mode, this mode is the pinnacle of the Enjutsu used by the salamander tribe. The salamander mode not only does it increase the users physical attributes and allows them to use stronger variations of fire related jutsu but it makes them resistant to most fire based techniques or attacks, thus making them a true salamander. Despite gaining great power due to the enhancement of the mode there is but two weaknesses the first one is that when the salamander mode is over the user will be unable to use any sort of fire related jutsu and the second is the user appears to experience exhaustion. Another problem with this state is that once it is over the user must replenish the stored chakra used while during salamander mode, this takes a quite a bit of time, the salamander seal will once again continue to absorb and build up chakra at a slow rate till the next usage of the salamander mode. The salamander mode does not change the user’s physical appearance but due to the chakra released by the salamander seal, excess energy is radiated from the body as a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is another way to achieve Salamander Mode; it is by summoning two Salamanders from the Land of Lizards and fuse with them by using the Secret Technique: Salamander Fusion. Once the fusions is done the stored chakra from inside the salamander themselves can be passed through the users body thus allowing the user to achieve once again salamander mode and the user only requires to cover their body with fire chakra thus achieving Salamander Mode. Because the salamanders too have the salamander seal on their body as well the stored up chakra inside their body can be transferd to the users body, this method maximizes the amount of chakra for the person they are fused to and allows them to gain access Salamander Mode. This ultimately eliminates the weakness of exhausting all the user’s chakra in battle. The only problem with this method is that because the user is taking in chakra from the salamander themselves it causes the user appearance to change gaining amphibian like features such as scales on their body and skin color become much darker. Trivia *Not to be confused with Blaze Release (炎遁, Enton; Viz "Inferno Style"), as they are two completely different concepts. *Greatly influenced by the concepts of Fire Dragonslayer Magic and God Slayer Magic, from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. *The legendary salamader is a mythological creature and is a distinct concept from the real organism. The legendary salamander is most often depicted much like a typical salamander in shape, with a lizard-like form, but it is usually ascribed an affinity with fire (sometimes specifically elemental fire). Category:Jutsu